


Lessons

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Oneshots [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Asahina study together. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

“Sakura, I'm not sure that I'm doing this right...”

“Let me see.”

Aoi shifted a bit in her position on the bed as Sakura leaned her head over her shoulder to take a look at the Algebra homework that she was currently working on. Aoi was positioned perfectly between Sakura's legs, her head resting on her best friend's—no, her girlfriend's—comparatively huge chest.

They'd only started dating a little bit ago, and they were still the only ones who knew. They didn't want to make it “official” just yet, as they'd only been together for such a short time, but they had started spending more time together than normal. Tonight was one of their regular Thursday study sessions, and Aoi had been having a particularly difficult time with Algebra.

“It's fine, Aoi. You're doing much better.” She blushed at her statement, and Sakura leaned over a bit more, her lips gently brushing against Aoi's tanned cheek, which only made the blush deepen. Sakura's chest rumbled with a deep chuckle, and Aoi shifted the book farther down her thighs, leaning up to firmly plant a kiss on Sakura's lips.

This was the first time they'd kissed, mouth-to-mouth, and it felt much different than with any of Aoi's past boyfriends. Sakura's lips were softer, sweeter, more feminine, and she didn't kiss hard or try to grab at her breasts like the boys did. She just kissed back, her sky blue eyes closing as she did. It felt like forever, until they finally pulled back to breathe, Sakura's cheeks tinted with pink, just like the flower she was named after.

There was a lot more cuddling than studying that particular night.


End file.
